edfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Ed, Edd n Eddy Fanon Wiki
Use this page to discuss design and content changes to the main page. For general wiki discussion, please visit the Community Portal or Forums. If you have any questions feel free to contact User:Jspyster1 or User:Kirkland22 for help. Archives *Archive 1 New Poll I added a new poll on the front page. It has a more positive spin than the previous one. Hopefully it is to everyone's liking. - I love it. Thank you so much for updating it. Of course, I think we know what I voted for: well-written regardless of format. --Edd Shwartz (talk) 18:10, January 13, 2016 (UTC) New Featured Article I hate to be that guy who suggests his own page, but... I am totally suggesting my page on The NEW Grim Edventures of Ed, Edd n Eddy. I can't claim that it's a perfect fan fiction (especially considering the shape of Chapter four), but I believe the wiki page itself is very well-written. It has nice grammar, and it's got a good amount of content to it. If you require an image due to technical restrictions, I could whip up a logo for the infobox pretty quickly, or perhaps create a gallery for the characters. The plot summary has its own page because I was worried a plot summary on the main article would require the "Filthy" template. Another possible candidate would be Grim's page since it already has an image. I hope this is what you were looking for. ––Edd Shwartz (talk) 18:36, January 11, 2016 (UTC) :Looks good to me. An image would be much appreciated in order to keep with the design and format of the front page. Could you also add a sentence or two at the very beginning of the article summarizing the plot? This is the text that would go on the front page and hopefully entice readers into clicking on the link. Thanks. - Oh, boy, a featured article at last. I'll get to work on that image and the opening paragraph right away. Any suggestions for the font since the Ed, Edd n Eddy logo was so messy. Hopefully the "Ban Comic Sans" website can provide a nice font. (I don't actually agree with making Comic Sans illegal, but I will agree h that Comic Sans is an awful font.) Also, I think something went wrong with the "New Featured Media" heading. For some reason, my computer displays it as normal text with the two sets of equal signs. Did I do that? Please tell me I didn't. --Edd Shwartz (talk) 21:51, January 11, 2016 (UTC) :The font doesn't matter too much to me. Take your time if you need to; there's no rush. And yes, the heading below was messed up (not your fault), but it should be fixed now. - I made the logo. Is it good enough for the page? --Edd Shwartz (talk) 22:43, January 11, 2016 (UTC) :Indeed it is. Thanks. It has been featured. - New Featured Media suggestions here Stop infusing logic I've seen many of the "facts" on these theories (irony?) say that, a dodgeball would kill him if it had enough force to lodge itself in DD's skull, yet those people seem to forget that these humans are able to unhinge their jaw and effortlessly insert a jawbreaker the size of their own heads, in to their mouth. The dodgeball theory sounds more likely to me than a mullet. AndyMN (talk) 20:52, October 14, 2017 (UTC)